My Little Princess
by InMyWorldTheSkyIsRed
Summary: Francis is five, and has moved to England. Being french, Arthur, his neighbor, takes it upon himself to teach him english. They were good friends untill first grade, when they were split into two groups; boys and girls. Full summary inside! No lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own any of the hetalia characters used in this, or the plot. The plot belongs to La Princessa Morte. This is Francis and Arthur's past from Chanson d'Hiver, by La Princessa Morte. Only the words belong to me. If you do not speak fluent french, I suggest you pull up a window for Google Translate. There is plenty of french in this chapter, so be warned. POV OF FRANCIS (France)Happy FRUK day everyone!**_

_**Full summary:**_

_He saw me and came over. We made quick introductions in the way only children can. When he heard that I could only speak French, he took it upon himself to teach me English. Being five, we both spent hours not actually being teacher nda pupil, but I rather would listen to him and copy his mouth movement. Instead of a classroom setting, we went out in the back near the river we lived by… and we would play in the water or go exploring instead. We were very good friends… until first grade, when we were split into two groups: boys and girls._

_That summer we deemed ourselves in love. Again, we were young, about six now. We were going into the same first grade, and we wanted to spend our last summer of freedom together. One day, we were lounging under Our Tree, the name for a willow we had found and thought the coolest thing on earth, I guess. _

_He took my hand and looked me in the eyes and said, "_You are my little princess._" _

_I had no qualms about being a princess. I thought we were playing a game. But then he kissed me on the lips and… I was hooked. I didn't care if I knew I was male and he thought I was female. I simply wanted to continue being his little princess…_

_Eventually, he found out I was male and... he's resented me ever since...__**_**_

**My Little Princess - Chapter one**

We're here. We're finally here. England.

My name is Francis Bonnefoy. I just moved here from Paris, France. There's a reason we moved here. See, my father just died, and my mother didn't handle it well. So, unable to stand being in the house that he died in, we moved.

And she thought it would be a good idea to move somewhere they speak _english_. We, being french, speak _french_! And she just _had_ to move to _the most english place on earth_; _England_!

Sometimes I wonder just what goes on in her head.

Right now, my mother is parking the car I'm in with her, the one right behind the moving van. We've arrived at our new house. The moving van stopped infront of our house and our car pulled into the driveway.

My mother and I got out of the car and my parent set to work on taking the boxes from the movers and taking them inside. I could swear I saw a tear roll down her pale cheek.

"Why don't you go meet the neighbors, _mon doux_?" my mother asked me, her smile fake and sad. She still had tears in her bright blue eyes. "I will unpack your stuff for you. Go find friends."

I smiled and nodded, "_Oui, __mère._" I replied, looking around for where to go first. That's when I saw them.

There were four boys on our next door neighbor's lawn. One of them, the eldest most likely, had red hair the same colour as my red crayon in the box of crayons I'd gotten for Christmas last year, and bright green eyes. The second and third were very similer in looks, maybe even twins. Both had brownish red hair and bright aqua marine eyes, probably the middle children.

And then, there was a boy, about my age, with blond hair and bright green eyes. I also couldn't help but notice that the young boy's eyebrows looked... rather monstrous. I couldn't help but giggle at them.

That earned me some attention. The boys looked over at me, all seeming confused. The youngest stood up from the dirt and walked over to me, a small smile on his lips.

"Hey, I'm Arthur. What's your name?" The blond asked me. Of course, being french, I didn't have a clue what he was saying.

"Ah... _Je ne comprends pas_..." I replied, utterly confused. He seemed to be confused aswell. That's when one of the twin brunnettes walked over. "I think he speaks french, Artie." he said.

The young blond blinked, then looked back at me. "C-Can you translate for me then...?" he asked. The brunnette shrugged, "I can try." he replied.

The blond turned back to look at me again and smiled, "My name is Arthur. What's yours?" he asked, then looking back at his brother. "_Son nom est Arthur. Comment vous appellez-vous?_" the brother translated.

I smiled brightly. I was understood! "_Mon nom est Francis! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Arthur!_" I said happily.

"He said that his name is Francis and it's a pleasure to meet you." The brunnette explained to the boy called Arthur.

Arthur smiled at me, then seeming to realise something with a frown. "Well, you can't be here to translate for me forever... Why don't I teach him english?" he asked excitedly. The brunnette chuckled slightly, then translated this for me.

He wanted to teach me english? That sounded like fun! "_Oui! J'aimerais que tu me enseigner._" I replied.

"He said that he'd love to allow you to teach him." The brunnette smiled at him, then at me.

"Oi, Conor! Sean misses you!" came a voice from behind the two boys infront of me. It had come from the redheaded eldest. "Yeah, yeah, Jack, I'm coming!" the brunnette called back. From what I could gather, those were their names. Conor was the brunnette infront of me, the brunnettes twin was Sean, and Jack was the redhead.

Conor turned back to look at me, "_Je vais vous laisser pour jouer maintenant. Amusez-vous!_" he said, then walking back to the other two brothers.

That left us alone, just Arthur and I. "Let's get started teaching you english now!" said the furry-browed boy, taking my hand and dragging me away.

And with that, our friendship started.

_**And that's the first chapter. I will be editing, because I know very well that it's much too short. I'll add stuff here and there, so be sure to check back often! Seriously though, there was alot of french in there, so Google Translate is fairly helpful with this fanfiction. I truely hoped you enjoyed it, and feel free to correct if any thing is incorrect. As long as you're nice about it, I will fix it. If not, your problem. Again, I hope you enjoyed this. Untill next time~!**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Me**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm sorry for the long time it's taken me to post this up. See, it's almost summer time, which means for us eighth graders, graduation. I had been out and about getting ready for the "big day" as my mom puts it. Again, please forgive me! nll  
>_<strong>_

**My Little Princess - Chapter two**

After Arthur's brother, Conor, left us, Arthur lead me to a tree. On the way to this tree, he told me about many things that I didn't understand. He was still speaking english, so I didn't know what he was saying.

Instead of being rude and interupting the sandy blond, I simply stayed silent and nodded every once in awhile. For some reason, I liked the sound of his voice.

When we finally got to the tree, he sat me down on the soft clover field surrounding the base of it, and he sat across from me. I picked a clover and studied it while I waited for him to begin. I guessed he was thinking of something to say.

After about a minute, he finally looked up and spoke. "I-I don't know much french, but maybe I could teach you with gestures?" he said. I stared blankly at him, wondering if he would translate or something.

He stood up, then pointed at the tree, "Tree." he stated. I blinked at him, "_L'arbre?_" I replied. He nodded vigorously, "Yes! _L'arbre_ means tree!" he grinned proudly. I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up a little.

Something about that grin was just so... enticing. I loved that look on him. I pointed at the tree also. "Tree!"

It went on like that until sunset, him pointing at things and saying their names in english, then I would say them in french, then in english also. After Arthur had told me that the body of water next to us was called a 'creek' and I'd figured that out, he'd hugged me.

My face lit up red when he did that. It felt... good. I liked his arms around me, so I did the same. I noticed that he'd blushed too, then he pulled back.

When the sun finally began to set, we concluded our class for the day to watch it together. It was truely a beautiful sight, a mixture of reds, purples, oranges, pinks, and blues all in one perfectly clear summer sky.

Amazing. Honestly, it was much better in London than back in Paris, as for summer weather.

"I-Is... pretty, _oui_?" I asked, trying to use the little bit of english I'd learned that day. I wanted to make Arthur proud again. Wanted to see that grin again.

Arthur smiled sweetly at me, nodding, "Yeah, pretty..." he said, and I could swear I saw a twinge of another blush upon his cheeks.

We watched the sunset in silence for a little while, before we heard Jack, Arthur's eldest red headed brother, and my mother calling. We stood up, then he hugged me again. "See you tomorrow, 10 o'clock." he said, making gestures for me while he said it so I would understand.

I nodded to show I understood, replying with a "_Oui, _t-tomorrow..." We said our good-byes, then walked away from the tree to our seperate homes. Truely, it hurt to leave him. I wanted him to teach me more. But we weren't allowed to stay out in the dark.

When I got back to my house, I went inside and shut the door behind me. I was kicking my shoes off and putting them up on the shoe shelf when I heard my mother's voice again. "How was your day, _cher? _Meet any new _amis?_" she asked as I walked into the living room to meet her.

I smiled and sat beside her, curling into her side like a kitten. "_Oui, je pense que je n'a..._"

_**There is your second chapter. I am REALLY tired right now (it's 5:00am here) so please excuse the crappyness of this one. I hope you enjoyed this, because I SLAVED over this. Well, good night (morning =3=) and have a nice day.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Me**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! I can't express how much I appreciate the reviews for this story! For all you people who stayed loyal to this story, you are all SAINTS! I would have chewed me out long ago for not posting up the new chapter for this for so long. Without further adue, I give you more of My Little Princess!**_

_**My Little Princess - Chapter three**_

Over the next month and a half or so, Arthur kept schooling me on english under Our Tree by the creek every day at 10 o'clock in the morning, even though we were doing something else more than not. I enjoyed our time together nonetheless, no matter what we were doing.

Some days we went exploring, some times we swam in the creek, and others he either taught me more english or we just laid there in the grass, staring up at the clouds. I never cared what we did, as long as he was doing it with me.

After some time, we began to grow much closer and I started growing more fond of him. I'd never felt closer to any of my friends back in Paris the way I felt close to Arthur. He was much different than them, and I couldn't for the life of me understand why.

It seemed like the day when school would begin again would never come, but of course, it did. First grade was approaching and both of us knew it. Neither of us wanted to speak about it though, as if, if we did, the day would come sooner.

When the first day of first grade came, Arthur and I walked there together with Jack and my mother right behind us. It was a quiet walk, save for my soft mumbling to practice my english.

"Have a good first day, kids!" My mother called to us when she and Jack began to leave Arthur and I at the school yard. We waved back with matching smiles, then went in to play with the other children on the lawn until class began.

"Alright children, time to come in now!" A woman called from the door and I assumed she was our teacher, Ms. Héderváry. She had long, brown hair and wore a jade green dress with a white apron over it. I thought she was pretty.

Arthur and I followed the other children inside to where Ms. Héderváry was waiting for us. Before we could take a seat in the desks littering the room, Ms. Héderváry split us into two groups; boys and girls.

I'm not sure if it was my hair that told her that I was a girl, but she ended up placing me on the girl's side facing Arthur and the other boys.

"Now, girls, go sit in the desks on the right. Boys in the desks on the left." When we had done that, Ms. Héderváry began class.

I didn't mind being called a girl for some reason. It didn't bother me, even though boys were the self-proclaimed better half of the human race. I still didn't understand that; girls could be pretty scary too.

Nothing exceptionally special happened during class. Ms. Héderváry had figured out I wasn't completely fluent in english and was actually from France. She gave me a bit of a cold-shoulder after that, as well as the rest of the class. Except Arthur, he only smiled at me.

After class, Jack and my mom came back to take us home. On the way back to our houses, I noticed that Arthur was sneaking looks at me and had a light red tinge to his cheeks. I had wondered if he was ill. Jack seemed to notice as well and smiled a little, not acknowledging it otherwise.

We got home and Arthur and I decided to head back out to Our Tree where he would either continue to school me or we would goof off. We goofed off. The sun began to set sooner than I hoped it would, and we said our goodbyes.

I couldn't help but notice that he'd stuttered when he said goodbye to me and the red on his face. I really hoped he wasn't sick or anything.

_**Here you go, after all this time! I'm so sorry, really I am. Please don't hate me!**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Me**_


End file.
